Cinta Itu, Apa Adanya
by Nara Kazuki
Summary: Seseorang bisa spesial dengan memiliki sesuatu yang unik, bukan?/Warning: SasuSaku's fic, OneShot


Hay, minna~

Ini adalah fic SasuSaku pertama saya, lho! *nggak ada yang nanya

Dibaca ya...

**.**

**SasuSaku**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cinta itu, apa adanya © Me  
><strong>

**Warning : OneShot, OOC, and other's  
><strong>

**"bicara"**

**'dalam hati'**

**Selamat membaca…**

**.  
><strong>

Disebuah desa yang sangat asri bernama Konoha, hiduplah seorang pemuda dengan paras yang sangat tampan dan keren bernama Uchiha Sasuke, ia juga merupakan anak kedua dari pasangan suami istri Uchiha yang sudah sangat populer didesa tersebut sebagai keluarga yang paling terkaya.

Hidup di tengah harta yang berlimpah, otak yang jenius, dan wajah yang di atas rata-rata telah membuat Sasuke menjadi anak yang selalu menjaga imejnya. Ia tidak mau ada dari orang luar yang mengetahui salah satu dari kekurangannya.

Ia bahkan sangat menyembunyikan kekurangannya tersebut dari orang-orang, sampai pun kepada orang-orang terdekatnya. Tapi, tidak semua kekurangannya bisa disembunyikan olehnya, seperti hobinya yang suka tidur sambil memeluk guling, suka minum susu, suka sekali mandi berendam dalam air selama berjam-jam, suka sekali bermain KELERENG bareng Itachi dan Naruto di belakang rumah, suka sekali sakit, karena kalau ia sakit, ia akan disuapi oleh ibunya, dan yang anehnya, ia juga suka sekali makan JENGKOL! Dan tidak akan keluar untuk beberapa hari untuk menghilangkan baunya agar tidak ketahuan oleh orang-orang kalau ia suka makan jengkol.

Hmm, sangat banyak kekurangan atau bisa dibilang sebagai kelebihan Sasuke yang ada pada dirinya, tapi tidak diketahui orang banyak, hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang mengetahuinya. Termasuk para pembaca fic ini, #uhuuy! Tapi sebenarnya itu bukan kekurangan, itu hanya sebagian kecil dari hobi unik Sasuke. Seseorang bisa spesial dengan memiliki sesuatu yang unik, bukan?

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi di kamarnya, ia lalu melihat replika dirinya di depan cermin dan menggerutu tidak jelas setelahnya. Kenapa? Ntahlah.

Sasuke lalu memasang bajunya dengan tertib, tidak lupa menyisir rambutnya dengan gaya ayam seperti biasa.

"Mau kemana kau, Sasuke?" terdengar sebuah suara seorang perempuan paruh baya yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya dijalan menuju keluar rumah.

"Kerumah kawan, Kaa-san," jawab Sasuke dengan jujur.

"Oh, hati-hati dijalan ya, nak!"

Mikoto, selaku ibu yang baik, ia selalu menasehati anaknya agar selalu berhati-hati. Terserah mau mengerjakan apa saja, yang penting selalu berhati-hati. Ibu yang sangat peduli dengan anaknya, pantas saja Sasuke dan Itachi sangat sayang kepada Kaa-sannya tersebut.

Sebelum keluar dari rumahnya, Sasuke menyempatkan dirinya untuk pamit terlabih dahulu kepada Kaa-sannya dan menyalami perempuan baruh baya tersebut dengan khidmat. Inilah contoh anak yang baik bagi keluarga, nusa dan bangsa.

,

,

,

"Heh, Teme! Kau mau ikut, tidak?" tanya Naruto, orang yang telah menjadi sahabat Sasuke dari semenjak bayi. Ia dan Naruto juga sama-sama baru saja menyelesaikan kuliah mereka di Universitas yang sama di New York. Dan mereka berdua lulus dengan nilai yang sama-sama bagus. Hebat bukan, mereka berdua?

"Hn?"

Walaupun telah lama berteman, tapi tetap saja mereka tidak pernah bosan untuk berteman. Naruto yang sangat energik dan Sasuke yang sangat pendiam. Kedua-duanya ntah kenapa bisa bersahabat dengan baik.

"Kesungai, Teme. Aku sudah rindu dengan sungai."

Tuh kan, tanpa bertanya maksud dari kata 'Hn?' yang diucapkan Sasuke, Naruto sudah tahu maksud perkataan sahabat sejak bayinya itu. Si Naruto itu lalu menunjukkan cengiran terbaiknya kepada Sasuke, berharap Sasuke juga mau ikut bersamanya.

"Hn."

"Yeah! Bagus, Teme!" ujar Naruto dengan semangat yang lagi-lagi bisa dengan mudah menafsirkan maksud dari kata 'Hn.' yang diucapkan Sasuke padanya.

Mereka berdua lalu memulai perjalanan singkat mereka untuk bermain disungai. Walaupun Sasuke sudah mandi, tapi ia tetap menerima ajakan Naruto padanya. Bukannya diawal-awal sudah diceritakan kalau Sasuke itu sangat gemar berendam di dalam air.

Di saat tengah berada di dalam perjalanan menuju kesungai, kedua sahabat tersebut tanpa sengaj bertemu dengan seorang lelaki dengan rambut yang diikat ke atas, Shikamaru Nara. Dan si Pemalas tersebut memilih ikut serta untuk berendam disungai.

,

,

,

"Sakura-chan, kau sudah selesai?" tanya seorang perempuan berambut pirang yang saat itu tengah berada ditepi sungai sambil menyanggul rambutnya ke atas lalu meremas bajunya yang sudah terlalu basah.

Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura tersebut hanya bergumam tidak jelas dan kembali merapikan pakaian yang sudah dicucinya yang berada di dalam baskom kecil yang tadi dibawanya dari rumah.

"Sakura-chan!"

"A-ahh, Ino! Iya, a-aku sudah selesai," ujar Sakura dengan gugup.

Gadis yang dipanggil Ino tersebut lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura dan langsung menyeringai seketika.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura yang seperti orang kebingungan. Ia lalu mendelik kesal ke arah Ino, sesaat sebelum mengangkat ember yang berisi baju yang sudah dicucinya.

"Hehe, jangan terlalu gugup, dong! Kau itu kan manis, cantik, pintar pula, siapa lelaki yang tidak suka? Termasuk si Uchiha sok keren itu!" ujar Ino membesarkan hati Sakura.

Sakura hanya menghela nafasnya, "Sudahlah, Ino. Itu tidak mungkin! Sasuke-kun bahkan tidak pernah mau melihatku sekali saja," ujar Sakura dengan wajah yang sangat miris mengingat saat-saat ia bersama dengan Sasuke, yang ada hanya kebisuan dan kebosanan. Sasuke bahkan tidak mau melihat wajahnya. Dan yang lebih parahnya, Sasuke selalu memalingkan wajahnya saat sedang bersamanya, dan menjaga jarak? What? Menjaga jarak? Memangnya dia makhluk terbusuk didunia?

Itulah yang selalu menjadi bahan pikiran bagi Sakura. Ia sudah tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana jika bertemu dengan Sasuke, ia sudah berdandan dengan rapi, memakai baju yang paling bagus, dan bersikap semanis mungkin dihadapan Sasuke.

Tapi apa balasan dari Uchiha muda tersebut? Ia bahkan tidak mau memperdulikannya, bahkan melihatnya pun tidak. Padahal mereka kan sudah bertunangan! Bayangkan saja, mereka sudah bertunangan!

Ino hanya dapat menenangkan sahabatnya tersebut dengan mengusap-ngusap punggung Sakura yang sudah mulai terisak.

,

,

,

"Hey Teme! Apa kau sudah menemui Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto disela-sela perjalanan mereka.

"Hn," ujar Sasuke sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Wajahnya tetap datar, dan sangat tidak bisa ditebak apa yang saat ini tengah dipikirkan oleh pemuda Uchiha tersebut.

Naruto hanya dapat melihat sahabatnya tersebut sambil mendengus kasar, "Kau berniat atau tidak sih, Teme?" tanya Naruto dengan sedikit kesal.

Sasuke hanya diam, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan apa. Jujur saja, Naruto inilah orang yang paling banyak sekali tau tentang aibnya. Bahkan tahi lalatnya yang berada diketiak saja naruto tahu, buat malu saja!

"Segera katakan, Teme! Huh, awas saja kalau kau beraninya membuat Sakura-chan salah paham!" ancam Naruto sambil mengacungkan pancingan yang tadi di bawanya di depan wajah Sasuke.

"Tidak ada gunanya ancamanmu itu, Dobe!" ujar Sasuke ketus. yeah, akhirnya Sasuke, sang pangeran irit kata itu pun telah mengeluarkan suara emasnya. Ia memandang Naruto dengan pandangan menantang.

"Sekarang memang tidak berguna, Teme! Tapi, kalau kau macam-macam dengan Sakura-chan, maka dia akan berguna, Teme!"

"Huh!"

"Hey, kalau kau tidak suka, kau bisa langsung saja katakan padanya, dan setelah itu kau bisa mencari perempuan yang sepantaran dengan tubuh kerenmu itu, heh!" ujar Naruto dengan senyum mengejek yang bertengger di wajah gantengnya.

Duak

"Arrgghh!"

"Hati-hati kalau berbicara denganku, Dobe," ujar Sasuke yang kini gantian menyeringai.

"Cih!"

Hah, benar-benar kedua sahabat yang tidak jelas. Sementara kedua sahabat tersebut berdebat tidak jelas, mari kita lihat seorang Shikamaru Nara yang tengah tertidur dengan nyenyak di atas dahan besar salah satu pohon yang berada dihutan tersebut sambil bergumam, 'Indahnya awan ini,' berkali-kali.

,

,

,

Sasuke sedang duduk-duduk diberanda teras kamarnya saat tiba-tiba ibunya datang dan ikut duduk disebelahnya.

"Sasuke, apa kau sudah menemui Sakura-chan?" tanya ibunya langsung.

"Belum, Kaa-san," ujar Sasuke singkat. ia bahkan tidak menoleh sama sekali kepada ibunya. 'Heran deh, tadi siang, si Dobe itu yang bertanya, sekrang Kaa-san! Apa mau mereka sih?' batin Sasuke kesal sendiri.

Ibunya hanya dapat menghela nafas melihat kelakuan anaknya tersebut, masih tidak mengerti, mengapa Sasuke mau saja membuang-buang kesempatan panjang yang dimiliknya. Padahal Sasuke dan Sakura tersebut sudah ditunangkan sejak kecil dan mereka akan menikah dalam dua atau tiga bulan lagi, dan selama itu, Sasuke belum pernah berbicara dengan Sakura, sebagaimana berbicaranya seorang tunangan kepada pasangannya. Yah, pembicaraan yang romantis gitu, atau pembicaraan mengenai pernikahan. Jangankan membicarakan masalah pernikahan, berbicara beberapa patah kata pun Sasuke sangat jarang.

"Jangan sampai kau membuat Sakura-chan bosan menunggu," ujar Mikota yang langsung beranjak dari samping Sasuke.

Sasuke tertegun saat mendengar ucapan Kaa-sannya yang terakhir. Ia bingung harus mengatakan apa kepada Kaa-sannya. Ia sebenarnya sudah punya keputusan, keputusan tentang hubungannya dengan Sakura. Keputusan yang sudah dipikirkannya masak-masak.

Yaitu, ia ingin membatalkan pertunangan itu secepatnya.

Tapi Sasuke belum sanggup untuk membicarakannya. Jadi, ceritanya, Sasuke itu takut mengecewakan banyak orang.

'Aku harus menemuinya sekarang!'

,

,

,

Tok tok tok

"Sakura, tolong bukakan pintunya, Sayang!"

"Ya, Kaa-san."

Sakura lalu berjalan meninggalkan pekerjaannya untuk segera membuka pintu.

Ceklek

"Ada yang bisa saya-" dengan seketika Sakura langsung menutup mulutnya dan mundur selangkah saat melihat siapa yang saat ini berada dihadapannya, Uchiha Sasuke, Tunangannya.

"Emm, a-ano-"

"Sakura, aku tunggu sepuluh menit lagi," potong Sasuke cepat saat melihat Sakura yang sudah mulai mengeluarkan kegugupannya. Sasuke itu benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti dengan perempuan sepertinya.

"Iya," balas Sakura dengan nurut dan kembali masuk ke kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap, jelas sekali terlihat diwajahnya tanda-tanda kekecewaaan tingkat tinggi, dan kesedihan tingkat akut. Bahkan matanya pun sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. 'Sasuke-kun,' batinnya dramatis.

"Siapa, Sakura-chan?" tanya ibu Sakura.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun, Ibu. Dia mengajakku keluar. Boleh ya, bu?" Sakura memandang ibunya dengan puppy eyes yang bisa membuat ayam jadi kelepek-kelepek dibuatnya.

Ibunya lalu mengelus kepala Sakura, "Boleh saja, Sayang. Tapi jangan pulang larut ya."

"Iya, Kaa-san!"

,

,

,

Walaupun terkenal dengan kekerenan dan kecool-annya, tapi tetap saja Sasuke itu seorang lelaki normal yang akan gugup jika berhadapan dengan seorang wanita. Seperti saat ini, Sasuke hanya dapat meremas hp yang berada di dalam saku celananya dengan kuat kala merasa dirinya sangat gugup berada didekat Sakura saat ini.

Sakura yang berada disamping Sasuke mulai merasa risih dengan keadaan mereka saat ini yang hanya diisi dengan kesunyian saja. Tidak ada obrolan dan tidak ada canda tawa seperti yang biasa dilakukan oleh pasangan yang lain.

"Hmm-"

Secara serempak, mereka malah mengeluarkan suara dengan cara bersamaan. 'Mungkin memang jodoh,' batin keduanya serempak pula. Hah, berjodoh? Bukannya Sasuke itu tidak menyukai Sakura ya? Bukannya yang suka itu cuma si Sakura saja? Ntahlah!

"Kau saja dulu," ujar Sasuke yang merasa paling gentle. Ia pura-pura mengeratkan syal yang ada dilehernya dan memandang ke arah lain dengan mulut bergetar dan mata yang kedap kedip, padahal hari tidak dingin sama sekali, tapi Sasuke malah memakai syal. Ada apa dengan Sasuke?

"A-apa kabarmu, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura dengan suara yang lumayan kecil. Ia terlalu canggung rupanya untuk berbicara dengan pangeran Sasuke yang berada disebalahnya. Yah, maklum saja, Sasuke itu memang punya aura yang gimana gitu. Pokoknya aura yang bisa membuat seorang gadis tomboy sekali pun untuk takluk dan segan padanya.

"Baik," ujar Sasuke singkat.

Sakura sudah mulai mencak-mencak dalam hati, pertanyaannya yang sangat dan amat sangat perhatian tersebut hanya dijawab dengan singkat padat dan jelas. Dan lagi, Sasuke tidak bertanya balik tentang keadaaanya! Manusia apa itu yang tidak pernah peduli dengan sekitarnya. Sampai pun dengan tunangannya sendiri?

Tapi itu hanya ada di dalam hati sakura. Dan setelahnya, Sakura kembali terdiam saat ia mengingat, betapa Sasuke itu orang yang sangat baik, walaupun ia tidak menampakkannya kepada orang lain tentang kebaikannya, Sasuke itu pernah mengorbankan roti miliknya untuk diberikan kepada seekor kucing yang tengah kelaparan saat itu, Sasuke juga pernah memanjat pohon yang lumayan tinggi hanya untuk sekedar mengambilkan sebuah layang-layang milik seorang anak kecil yang tengah menangis, Sasuke juga pernah menggendongnya ke UKS saat ia tiba-tiba pingsan akibat tidak sarapan disekolahnya dulu, dan, betapa banyak kebaikan Sasuke yang sudah mulai di lupakan oleh Sakura.

"Ada lagi yang mau kau katakan?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura hanya menggeleng dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku ingin pertunangan kita dibatalkan saja," ujar Sasuke singkat sambil menghadap ke arah Sakura dengan wajah serius.

Sakura langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke tanpa dapat menahan air matanya lagi. Ia sudah lelah menahan semuanya. Dan kini ia telah menumpahkan semuanya dihadapan Sasuke dengan jelas. Kalau ia sangat, sangat, dan sangat kecewa!

Sasuke langsung kalang kabut saat melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba menangis dengan terisak-isak.

"Hiks, aku sudah menduganya, Sasuke-kun. Ma-ma'af kan aku hiks, yang tidak bisa menjadi wanita impianmu. Hiks," ujar Sakura dengan terisak.

Sasuke semakin bingung dengan tingkah Sakura. Ia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan frustasi. Kebetulan saat ini mereka tengah berada ditepi jalan yang lumayan sepi. Dan mereka tidak menjadi tontonan gratis.

"Bukan kau, tapi aku," ujar Sasuke sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Kau terlalu baik untukku," sambungnya.

Sakura menegakkan kepalanya saat mendengar penuturan Sasuke, 'apa aku tidak salah dengar?' batinnya bingung, air matanya pun sudah mulai berkurang.

"Sasuke-kun-"

"Aku ini banyak PANU, Sakura! Jadi, aku merasa tidak pantas-" Sasuke tersedak air liurnya sendiri saat tanpa sadar telah membongkar aibnya di depan Sakura, "-untukmu." Sambungnya pelan, dan sangat pelan dengan muka pucat.

Dan kata-kata terakhir dari Sasuke sukses membuat mata Sakura membulat tidak percaya.

"Sasuku-kun, berpanu?" tanya Sakura ambigu.

"Hn, jadi aku ingin kita batalkan saja pertunangan ini!" ujar Sasuke ketus.

Tiba-tiba Sakura memeluk tubuh Sasuke yang langsung ditanggapi dengan keterkejutan tingkat akut oleh Sasuke. Tubuh Sasuke ntah kenapa tiba-tiba menegang dengan seketika. Seumur-umur, baru kali ini ia dipeluk oleh seorang wanita yang bukan keluarganya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu, Sasuke-kun? Sedangkan kaulah cinta yang selama ini aku harapkan," ujar Sakura sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Sasuke. "Lagipula, aku kan seorang medis!" teriaknya sambil memukul-mukul dada Sasuke. Tidak menyangka, Sasuke sangat ingin membatalkan pertunangan mereka hanya karena PANU!

Sasuke lalu membalas pelukan Sakura dengan terharu. Matanya pun sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. Eitts, tunggu dulu, lelaki tidak boleh cengeng kan?

Sasuke merasa, hatinya sangat lega saat ini. Inikah namanya cinta yang tulus? Menerima pasangan dengan apa adanya.

"Terima kasih, Sakura."

**FIN**

Baiklah, saya hanya tidak ada kerjaan dengan mempublish ulang fic ini, setelah saya edit sedikit tentunya, hehe.

Nah, bagi yang mau mereview, silakan...


End file.
